


A Promise

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, face down picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Aftermath of the conclusion of their romance plot in ME2, Garrus does a little soul-searching when a certain photo catches his attention. Drabble.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in ME2 with a FemShep (Spacer/War Hero/Paragon) but who was really angry after Horizon and decided to try to move on. Because the dialogue with Garrus was SO funny! Garrus POV after the conclusion of their romance plot.

He looked at the sleeping woman. It had indeed been good to get all that tension out, but now he felt... awkward. He had never seen her look so vulnerable as she did right now, but he knew that she was far from helpless.

He understood why she chose him over any of the others she could have had with her that night. He was her friend, and she trusted him completely. But he also knew that this was a one time thing. He would never have her heart, nor did he really think he wanted it. Stroking a talon against her forehead, he pushed a loose lock of hair form her face.

She looks... sated, he thought, but not happy.

Then again, maybe she was; human emotions could be difficult for him to read at the best of times, and this was far from the best of times. He sighed heavily as he looked at her.

"Oh Shepard, if I were to ever fall for a human, it would only be for you." he said softly, not wanting to wake this woman who had become so dear to him.

He looked around the room as he collected his things, but his eye was caught by a flat, black something on her desk. Curiously he picked it up and smirked, or whatever passed for smirking in a Turian. Kaidan Alenko stared out of it back at him. He chuckled softly.

"Of course, there is no way I could compete with you even if I wanted to. But I swear, if you hurt her again, Kaidan, I will put a bullet between your eyes."

He set the photograph back upright on the small desk before he left his friend—because that is all she will ever be to him—to sleep.


End file.
